Тогорианцы
*От 1,6 до 2,2 м |length= |wingspan= |skincolor= |haircolor=*Белый *Чёрный *Рыжий *Коричневый |feathers= |distinctions=Большие кошкоподобные гуманоиды |lifespan= |races= |members=*Альфреда Гут *Кёлле *Кра'эйк *Мезграф *Млатар Тон Гра *Морто *Мрров *Мууургх *Рроув *Синдар *Тасло Девилл *Тинан Рилн *Тиримм Вилн *Фассул *Ффасир эффет Ихссс *Хела-Тан *Х'сиши *Элотис }} Тогорианцы ( ) — фелиноидная раса с планеты Тогория. Они были известны связями с мандалорцами и разительными культурными отличиями полов. Как мужчины, так и женщины славились сильной приверженностью кодексу чести. Внешний вид Тогорианцы были покрыты серо-белой или черной шерстью, часто с цветными пятнами и полосами. Женские особи достигали роста в 2.2 метра, мужские — до 3 метров. Мускулистые и жилистые тела тогорианцев одинаково хорошо были приспособлены для передвижения по открытой местности и по лесу. Руки и ноги фелиноидов оканчивались массивными острыми когтями. Также тогорианцы превосходно видели в темноте. Общество Общество тогорианцев, управлявшееся маргравом — мужчиной из определенной семьи, — строго было разделено на мужскую и женскую части. Такое разделение произошло во времена, когда тогорианцы начали быстро развиваться в технологическом плане: в то время как женщины хотели жить в городе, то есть в комфорте и безопасности, мужчины не желали прекращать свой охотничий стиль жизни. Из-за упрямства обеих сторон общество и разделилось. С тех времен на Тогории существовал обычай, по которому особям противоположного пола разрешалось жить совместно только один месяц в году. Несмотря на это (а, может быть, и благодаря этому), тогорианцы были моногамные и всегда возвращались к своей избранной самке. Занятия Основным времяпрепровождением мужской половины являлась охота, большей частью на бистов и этело. В свою очередь женщины живли в городах, где ухаживали за детьми и занимались инженерией и техникой. Тогориацы были сильными и отважными воинами. Подобно вуки и их понятию «долга», у тогориан существовало понятие «слова», которое тогорианин не мог нарушить. Тогориане, покинувшие свою родную планету, обычно становились телохранителями, охотниками за головами или солдатами. Мосготы И мужчины, и женщины-тогорианцы предпочитали передвижению на машинах передвижение пешком или на мосготах — больших крылатых ящерах, бывших достаточно сильных для того, чтобы нести на себе взрослого тогорианина. Будучи яйцами, мосготов крали из гнезд и воспитывали как домашних животных. Мосготы легко приручались и были неприхотливы в содержании, однако любили ласку и заботу. Известные представители Известными тогорианцами являлись Мууургх и Мрров. В то время, когда Илезия только становилась центром по производству спайса и золотой жилой клана Бесадии, тогорианин Мууургх был назначен телохранителем Хана Соло, работавшим пилотом по перевозке наркотиков. Они быстро подружились, и Соло узнал, что тогорянин работал на планете неспроста — он искал свою подругу Мрров, которая покинула Тогорию и исчезла. Мууургх проследил ее до Илезии, но жрецы т’ланда Тиль сказали ему, что еще ни одного тогорианина не было на колониях Илезии. Это стало для Мууургха большим ударом, и он решил остаться на Илезии, чтобы заработать денег на дальнейшие поиски. Когда Хэн подружился с Брией Тарен, он поведал ей о проблеме своего друга. Бриа ответила, что видела тогорианца несколько месяцев назад, а после того, как она описала его, стало ясно, что это была Мрров, и жрецы просто обманывали Мууургха все это время. Мууургх пришел в ярость и вознамерился убить т’ланда Тиль, но Хэн Соло предложил план по спасению Мрров и побеге вместе с ней, Мууургхом и Брией с планеты. План удался, и влюбленные отправились на Тогорию, дабы отпраздновать свадьбу Мууургха и Мрров, где Хэн и Бриа были соответственно шафером и подругой молодоженов. В последствии, группа тогорианцев, в которую входили и Мууургх с Мрров, приняла участие в захвате Илезии и разрушении фабрик по производству спайса. Появления *''Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 41: Dueling Ambitions, Part 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 5'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола'' *''End Game'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''In the Name of the Maker'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Dark Times 17: Blue Harvest, Part 5'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 1'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 2'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 3'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 4'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' * * *''The Abduction'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Crucible'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Полная антология рас'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' * *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' Категория:Тогорианцы Категория:Расы (Т) Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Кошкоподобные расы